discussionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Discussions moderation
This guide is an introduction to moderating Discussions! It will give some general pointers on Discussions moderation. The guide will cover the following topics: * the nature of Discussions for moderators * how to become a Discussions moderator * time and activity expectations for mods * ways to later improve the community What is Discussions like for moderators? * Very user-centric. For readers, Discussions presents a clean, minimal interface that quickly exposes fan content. The community sets the tone and self-regulates, but its behaviour does not depend on structure or functionality of Discussions. The Discussions moderators provide the structure, guide conversation and shape the community (which is plenty to do). * High volume and frequency. It's just impossible to check every Discussions reply on a larger community. Thus, Discussions is usually moderated in teams. Every moderator tool will be useful, whether they be mod posts, replies or actions. Encourage the community to help, by reporting posts and being aware of the rules. * Very open. Each community attracts a variety of topics, tones, and voices. It's relatively easy to build a community, but it can be challenging to cultivate a change in tone and challenge issues. The carrot-and-stick approach works well here; users interact with moderator content and the moderator tools keep them in line. How could I become a Discussions moderator? Discussions moderators are appointed by the admins on a community, found at Special:ListAdmins of your wiki. If you're interested in moderating your Discussions community, you could request the rights from an admin. Make sure you're familiar with the Discussions guidelines. It's helpful to try experience Discussions for yourself and get comfortable within a community, before thinking of moderation. The best motivations also will help - the rights could be a chance to try new things, shape a community and gain responsibility there. Having a strong post history and lots of reports is the best way of showing you're suitable. However, do be aware that most admins only accept mods by need. Try explaining how you could help Discussions and what you can give to the forum. It's also possible that you're invited - if you do accept, congratulations! How much time will Discussions moderation take? * Little and frequent. For many communities, checking posts and reports will cover most of the Discussions activity. Moderator attention could be needed every few hours for active communities. * Varies by community size. Reading replies might be necessary if there's very high activity in a community, or divisions and issues. In a large Discussions userbase, user reporting is really key as issues can spiral more quickly. * Casual use helps. It's good to set the tone through good quality content. The community apps or mobile web version are convenient for that, because it's easier to post content and reply through them. How could I further improve the community? So you're a mod? Great! Here are some ideas for now: * Observe the community: '''making a list of community issues to address * '''Post quality content: engaging users with news and questions * Off-topic discussion: games, roleplaying, and social posts pl:Moderacja Dyskusji Category:Discussions guides